long forgotten
by southernlady
Summary: A short story about a girl that has to face her past.


a very short story about a girl and her counsins.

summary:one girl comes back and to see her uncle and counsins, but things has changed.

A girl with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes packed her bags. She was headed back to Hazzard County. After years of being gone she was headed back. Her parents had died when she was real little and she left shortly after that,Alexandra Duke.

"so you are really headed back" said Alexandra's roomate Annie.

"yes I'm seriouse" Alexandra spoke back. The next morning Alexandra left and headed towards the airport.

You heard the siren as a orange stock car came towaring around the been. Bo behind the wheel with his cousin beside him. Roscoe P. Coltrane behind them. Roscoe was always after them for some reason or another.

"turn here Bo" Luke said to his cousin

"go it" Bo answered

As Bo took a turn off the road they went a little ways when Bo turned off of the road again and behind a bush. Roscoe sped by them and then Bo backed out and headed towards town.

As Bo pulled up, Cooter came out and watched as Luke and Bo climb out of the windows and said"hey what is going"

"just lost Roscoe" Luke answered

"what did you guys do now" Cooter said in a teasing way

"You know the usual thing trying to pen something on us like usual"

"what this time"

"trying to figure it out still" Luke had just said it when Roscoe pulled up and Bo and Luke slid into the General Lee and took off. Roscoe let them go and then turned to Cooter and asked if he could check out the car. Something wasn't right and Cooter wanted to know what it was. Roscoe never let the Duke boys go. But Cooter didn't want to pry so he let it go.

As the Duke boys drove away and they were half way down a dirt rode when Luke looked over his shoulder and saw that no one was behind them. Luke said "hey Bo, Roscoe isn't behind us."

"what" Bo looked over and saw it to.

"I wonder why" Luke said

"who knows"

"well, lets head back to the farm."

The boys entered the farmhouse only to see there Uncle getting ready to leave. They gave him a weird look and Luke spoke up. "where are you headed" he asked

"I'm headed towards the bus stop"

"why" Bo spoke

"to pick up you cousin" Uncle Jesse answered "wait you guys didn't remembered"

"no" Bo said

"wait, are you talking about the one that left years ago and we hardly ever hear from her anymore" Luke asked

"yes that one"Uncle Jesse answered

He left followed by Bo and Luke, and Daisy was going to meet them there.

Alexandra's plane landed and she got her stuff and then headed towards a bus that would take her the rest of the way into Hazzard. She boarded the bus and her mind kept going back to the day she left;

(flashback)

"I can't believe your leaving" Bo said

"I need to do this" Alexandra answered

"why"

"I just do" Alexandra looked over at him and then said "you know what I will make you a promise"

"what"

She walked over and handed him a necklace with a half of a heart on it, "when I get back you hand me that necklace back and I will hand yours back." see each one had there name on it. Bo had his on one half of the heart and Alexandra or Alex on the other half.

(end flashback)

She was finally going to see them, and full fill that promise. She was scared to death about seeing them. She wanted nothing more to go back to California and stay there. It was going to be a miracle if Bo and Luke would accept her again, but she had to do this and face her past no matte what. She looked out the window and saw the long fields and the oak trees along the road. Remembering how her and boys would play around in those fields, now she was grown.

At the bus stop the duke family was waiting patiently for the bus to pull up. Bo was deep in thought about how long ago he had actually seen her and the promise they made to each other. Bo was happy, sad, and nervouse all at once. Yeah, Alex had made a promise to him, but will she remember it.

As the bus pulled up and the doors opened out stepped Alex. She was picture perfect and had grown since the last time they saw each other. Bo's mouth dropped, Luke was equally stunned along with Daisy and Uncle Jesse. Then Bo found himself and ran toward Alex and embraced her. Pretty soon they were talking and hugging like crazy. Alex had a pair of shorts on with a dark blue tank top and natural colored high heels with a black bag over her shoulder. She was tall and her blonde hair hung down. She was so much taller and was now close to Bo's height with her high heels on. They headed home and Alex stepped in the jeep. Things had changed since the last time she was there. Off course Roscoe was still the same and Boss was to. It wasn't Hazzard County that changed it was the some of the people there. Bo had grown and Luke was back and was always trying to keep Bo out of trouble. And Daisy was still Daisy just older and had grown since then. And Uncle Jesse had gotten older and was still Uncle Jesse trying to keep an eye on everything and everyone, and when he had to pull the boys away from the law, he did. Other than that nothing had really changed.

As they pulled up to the house they jumped out and headed inside. Alex was taking her old room and then headed outside. She stood on the porch looking out over the grounds. Her mind raced back to when she left. The day that she walked out and didn't look back. She came back to face her past and Luke and Bo. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Luke walk out.

"hey" Luke said touching her shoulder.

"hey" Alex said jumping slightly

"you know it is good to have you back"

"it is good to be back"

Bo then walked out and looked at them. "what are you two doing" Bo asked

"talking" Alex said  
Bo smiled and so did Luke, "what are you two smiling about know" Alex asked

"nothing" they answered in unison. Alex knew something was up, but didn't push the matter. Luke looked her over and then Alex was couldn't hold it in any longer she sprang up and threw her arms around Luke. Luke was taken back, but then returned the embrace. Alex whispered in his ear, "it is great to be back"

Luke smiled and said, "it is great to have you back" Alex stayed in Luke's arms for who knows how long until they headed inside. The whole thing was fix.


End file.
